parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beauty and the Wrecker (Dragon Rockz Style)
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: *Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle *Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast *Rasputin (Anastasia) as Gaston *Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Minions) *Oobi (Oobi) as Himself (Belle's Pizza Delivery Man) *Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Friends) *Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo and Guido (The Land Before Time) as themselves (Belle’s Dinosaur Pals) *Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as themselves (Belle's Toys) *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) as Himself (Belle's Little Mothers) *Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) as themselves (Belle's Fairies) *Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) as Himself (Belle's Little Fathers) *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as themselves (Belle's Emotions) *Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King) as themselves (Belle's Lion Cubs) *Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as themselves (Belle's Girls) *Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Ponies) *Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (The Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and The Iron Giant) as themselves (Belle's Boys) *Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as themselves (Belle's Kids) *Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Mothers) *Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Fathers) *Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as themselves (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) *The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as themselves (Belle's Cats) *Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) *Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as themselves (Belle's Dogs) *Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) *Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) as themselves (Belle's Little Brothers and Little Sisters) *Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (Bee Movie, Home, Hotel Transylvania, and Big Hero 6) as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) *Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (Coco, Storks, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Home, Inside Out, and The Incredibles) as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) *Victor and Felicie (Ballerina/Leap!) as themselves (Belle's Little Boys and Little Girls) *Prince Edward and Giselle (Enchanted) as themselves (Belle's Little King and Little Queen) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as themselves (Belle's Little Dog and Little Rabbit) *Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) as themselves (Belle's Boys and Girls) *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Roddy, Rita and Sid (The Rescuers and Flushed Away) as themselves (Belle's Mouses and Rats Little Mice) *Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Zazu, Timon's Ma and Rafiki (The Lion King) as themselves (Belle's Lioness Paws) *Sven and Olaf (Frozen) as themselves (Belle's Reindeer and Snowman) *Pooka (Anastasia) as themselves (Belle's Little Dog) *The Various Disney Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as themselves (Gaston's Minions) *Sheep, Bear, Dog, Ant, Pig, Frog and Duck (Wordworld) as themselves (Gaston's Henchman) *The Various Little Villains (My Little Pony Crossover Villains) as themselves (Gaston's Little Minions) *Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere *Barney, Bj, RIff and Baby Bop (Barney) as themselves (Lumiere's Nieces and Nephews) *Winnie the Pooh, Genie, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo, Stitch, Bagheera, Thumper, Roo, Flounder, Tod, Mickey Mouse, Copper, Robin Hood, Cash, Donald Duck, Little John, Goofy, Rabbit, Philoctetes, Patch, Pluto, Piglet, Sebastian, Owl, Seven Dwarfs, Eeyore, Mushu, Bambi, Max Goof, Tigger, Gopher, Jack Skellington, Kronk, Bear Kenai, Marlin, Koda, Nemo, Kuzco and Pacha (Disney) as themselves (Lumiere's Cousins) *Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth *Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mrs. Karen, Plankton's Cousins, Pearl Krabs, Mermaidman, Larry the Lobster and Barnacleboy (Spongebob Squarepants) as themselves (Cogsworth's Cousins) *Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts *Akiko, Dez and Puffin (Wishfart) as themselves (Mrs. Potts's Brothers and Sisters) *Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip *Bonnie Anderson, Young Anna, Red Puckett, Young Elsa, Dora, Young Rapunzel, Diego, Young Merida, Boots and Alicia (Toy Story 3, Frozen, Hoodwinked!, Dora the Explorer, Tangled, Go, Diego, Go! and Brave) as themselves (Chip's Friends) *Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) as themselves (Chip's Guppies) *Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby (Thomas and Friends) as themselves (Chip's Brothers) *Zooli (Bubble Guppies) as themselves (Chip's Sisters) *Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster *Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Wardrobe *King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stove *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as Le'Fou *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as the Bimbettes *Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Maurice *Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as Monsieur D'Arque *The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves *Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam *The People of Pirates and the Forty Thieves (Peter Pan and Aladdin Series) as Gaston's The Angry Mob *Widow Tweed and Crysta (The Fox and the Hound and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress *Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Baker *Vladimir (Anastasia) as Bookseller *Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere (Human) *Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story 3) as Cogsworth (Human) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Footstool (Dog) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster (Human) *Pegasus (Hercules) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) *Young Anastasia (Anastasia) as Young Belle *The King and Queen of Arendelle (Frozen) as Belle's Earthly Parents *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Lumiere *Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Young Cogsworth *Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Mrs. Potts *Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Chip *Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Feather Duster *Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Wardrobe *Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Stove *Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Footstool *Duggee, Norrie, Tag, Betty, Roly and Happy (Hey Duggee) as Animal Friends Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 1 - Prologue/"He Lives in You" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 2 - "Anastasia" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 3 - Anastasia Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 4 - Derek's Invention *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 5 - Derek Gets Lost *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 6 - Derek Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 7 - Rasputin Proposes to Anastasia/"Anastasia (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 8 - Anastasia Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 9 - Anastasia's New Home *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 11 - Anastasia Meets Mrs. Davis, Andy Davis and Mindy *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 12 - Anastasia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 13 - Anastasia Leaves Her Room/Anastasia Meets Hiro Hamada and Spongebob *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anastasia Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 16 - Anastasia Runs Off/Wreck-It Ralph Fights the Hyenas *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with Mojo Jojo *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anastasia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Sets Anastasia Free *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 24 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 26 - Lincoln and Clyde Rewind/End Credits Movie used: *Beauty and the Beast (1991) Movies and TV Shows used: *Anastasia *Wreck-It Ralph *Ralph Breaks the Internet *Oobi *The Swan Princess *Shrek *Quest for Camelot *The Land Before Time *Toy Story *Hanazuki: Full of Treasures *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue *Tinker Bell and the Secret of the Wings *Tinker Bell and the Pirate Fairy *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Inside Out *The Lion King *Alice in Wonderland *Peter Pan *The Black Cauldron *The Rescuers *Lilo and Stitch *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea *My Little Pony: The Movie *The Sword in the Stone *The Rescuers Down Under *Pinocchio *The Black Cauldron *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *The Iron Giant *Miraculous Ladybug *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Cinderella *Sleeping Beauty *The Little Mermaid *Beauty and the Beast *Aladdin *Pocahontas *Mulan *The Princess and the Frog *Tangled *Brave *Frozen *Frozen Fever *Olaf's Frozen Adventure *Frozen 2 *Moana *Titan A.E *The Aristocats *The Nutcracker Prince *Lady and the Tramp *Little Einsteins *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure *Capture the Flag *Bee Movie *Home *Hotel Transylvania *Big Hero 6 *Coco *Storks *Meet the Robinsons *Bolt *The Incredibles *Ballerina/Leap! *Enchanted *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers *The Jungle Book 2 *The Rescuers *How to Train Your Dragon *Flushed Away *Rise of the Guardians *Treasure Planet *My Little Villains: The Movie *Wordworld *My Little Pony Crossover Villains *Barney *My Little Disney: The Movie *SpongeBob SquarePants *Courage the Cowardly Dog *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Wishfart *Toy Story 3 *Hoodwinked! *Dora the Explorer *Go, Diego, Go! *Bubble Guppies *Thomas and Friends *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Aladdin Series *The Fox and the Hound *FernGully: The Last Rainforest *Jak and Daxter *Scooby-Doo *Hercules *The Fairly OddParents *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Hey Duggee *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron Gallery: Anastasia as Flip.jpg|Anastasia as Belle Profile - Wreck It Ralph.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph as the Beast Rasputin in Anastasia.jpg|Rasputin as Gaston Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Vanellope and the Disney Princesses as themselves (Belle's Minions) Noggin Oobi - Promo pose, normal.png|Oobi as Himself (Belle's Pizza Delivery Man) Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley as themselves (Belle's Friends) Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo and Guido (The Land Before Time).jpg|Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo and Guido as themselves (Belle’s Dinosaur Pals) Woody and the Gang (Toy Story).jpg|Woody and the Gang as themselves (Belle's Toys) Hanazuki.png|Hanazuki as Himself (Belle's Little Mothers) large (1).jpg|Tinkerbell and her Friends as themselves (Belle's Fairies) Ickis.jpg|Ickis as Himself (Belle's Little Fathers) Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out).jpg|Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong as themselves (Belle's Emotions) Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King).jpg|Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kovu and Young Kiara as themselves (Belle's Lion Cubs) Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody as themselves (Belle's Girls) Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony - The Movie).png|Spike and the Ponies as themselves (Belle's Ponies) Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth as themselves (Belle's Boys) Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan).jpg|Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana as themselves (Belle's Kids) Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet).jpg|Akima, Shank and Yesss as themselves (Belle's Mothers) Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot).jpg|Cale, Shrek and Garrett as themselves (Belle's Fathers) Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Adrien and Marinette as themselves (Belle's Brother and Sister) The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes - The Movie).jpg|The Various Disney Princes as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats).jpg|Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz as themselves (Belle's Cats) Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince).jpg|Prince Hans and Princess Clara as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp).jpg|Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews as themselves (Belle's Dogs) Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag).jpg|Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales as themselves (Belle's Little Brother and Little Sister) Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) Felicie and Victor.jpg|Victor and Felicie as themselves (Belle's Little Boy and Little Girl) Original.gif|Prince Edward and Giselle as themselves (Belle's Little King and Little Queen) Brandy and whiskers.jpg|Brandy & Mr. Whiskers as themselves (Belle's Little Dog and Little Rabbit) Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2).jpg|Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan as themselves (Belle's Boys and Girls) Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Roddy, Rita and Sid (The Rescuers and Flushed Away).jpg|Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Roddy, Rita and Sid as themselves (Belle's Mouses and Rats Little Mice) Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Zazu, Timon's Ma and Rafiki (The Lion King).jpg|Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Zazu, Timon's Ma and Rafiki as themselves (Belle's Lioness Paws) Frozen II still 4.jpg|Sven and Olaf as themselves (Belle's Reindeer and Snowman) Pooka.jpg|Pooka as themselves (Belle's Little Dog) Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg|The Various Disney Villains as themselves (Gaston's Minions) Sheep, Bear, Dog, Ant, Pig, Frog and Duck (Wordworld).jpg|Sheep, Bear, Dog, Ant, Pig, Frog and Duck as themselves (Gaston's Henchman) MLPCV - Villains Club Room.png|The Various Little Villains as themselves (Gaston's Little Minions) Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Lumiere Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff is Happy.jpg|Barney, Bj, RIff and Baby Bop as themselves (Lumiere's Nieces and Nephews) Walt Disney's Human and Animals is Happy.jpg|Winnie the Pooh, Genie, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo, Stitch, Bagheera, Thumper, Roo, Flounder, Tod, Mickey Mouse, Copper, Robin Hood, Cash, Donald Duck, Little John, Goofy, Rabbit, Philoctetes, Patch, Pluto, Piglet, Sebastian, Owl, Seven Dwarfs, Eeyore, Mushu, Bambi, Max Goof, Tigger, Gopher, Jack Skellington, Kronk, Bear Kenai, Marlin, Koda, Nemo, Kuzco and Pacha as themselves (Lumiere's Cousins) 27-spongebob-squarepants.w700.h700.jpg|Spongebob as Cogsworth Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mrs. Karen, Plankton's Cousins, Pearl Krabs, Mermaidman, Larry the Lobster and Barnacleboy (Spongebob Squarepants).jpg|Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mrs. Karen, Plankton's Cousins, Pearl Krabs, Mermaidman, Larry the Lobster and Barnacleboy as themselves (Cogsworth's Cousins) Char_13236.jpg|Mrs. Davis as Mrs. Potts Dez akiko puffin photo.jpg|Akiko, Dez and Puffin as themselves (Mrs. Potts's Brothers and Sisters) Toy story young andy.png|Andy Davis as Chip Bonnie Anderson, Young Anna, Red Puckett, Young Elsa, Dora, Young Rapunzel, Diego, Young Merida, Boots and Alicia (My Little Girls - The Movie).jpg|Bonnie Anderson, Young Anna, Red Puckett, Young Elsa, Dora, Young Rapunzel, Diego, Young Merida, Boots and Alicia as themselves (Chip's Friends) Bubble guppy top.png|Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy as themselves (Chip's Guppies) Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby as themselves (Chip's Brothers) Zooli.png|Zooli as themselves (Chip's Sister) Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|Gogo Tomago as Feather Duster Mindy spongebob.jpg|Mindy as Wardrobe King Neptune.jpg|King Neptune as Stove Courage Stunned.png|Courage as Footstool LotsoHugginBear.png|Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear as Le'Fou The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup as the Bimbettes Derek in The Swan Princess.jpg|Prince Derek as Maurice Spiritwhinny.png|Spirit as Phillipe Mojo Jojo.jpg|Mojo Jojo as Monsieur D'Arque Hyenas.jpg|The Hyenas as Wolves Dimitri 2.jpg|Dimitri as Prince Adam Hooks Pirates.jpg|The People of Pirates maxresdefault (5).jpg|and the Forty Thieves as Gaston's The Angry Mob Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Widow Tweed as Peddler Woman Crysta does her puppy look.gif|Crysta as Enchantress Jak 3 ending.jpg|Jak as Baker Vladimir.jpg|Vladimir as Bookseller Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Lumiere (Human) Andy.jpg|Teenage Andy Davis as Cogsworth (Human) Scooby Doo in Scooby Doo and Guess Who.jpg|Scooby-Doo as Footstool (Dog) Honey Lemon 2.png|Honey Lemon as Feather Duster (Human) Pegasus Hercules.jpg|Pegasus as Himself (Belle's Eagle) Young Anastasia in Anastasia.jpg|Young Anastasia as Young Belle King and Queen .jpg|The King and Queen of Arendelle as Belle's Earthly Parents Timmy-turner-the-fairly-oddparents-fairy-idol-44.5.jpg|Timmy Turner as Young Lumiere Jimmy got wrapped up.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Young Cogsworth Wanda.jpg|Wanda as Young Mrs. Potts Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Young Chip BoyToy175.jpg|Tootie as Young Feather Duster Mrs turner fairly oddparents.png|Mrs. Turner as Young Wardrobe Mr Turner main page.png|Mr. Turner as Young Stove RealSparky.png|Sparky as Young Footstool Duggee, Norrie, Tag, Betty, Roly and Happy (Hey Duggee).jpg|Duggee, Norrie, Tag, Betty, Roly and Happy as Animal Friends See also: *Beauty and the Wrecker: The Enchanted Christmas (Dragon Rockz Style) (Following) Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Fox Animation Studios Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Toon City Animation Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Allspark Pictures Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Category:Entertainment One Films Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoof Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Studios Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pixar Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Nest Entertainment Category:Rich Animation Studios Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. Movies Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Category:Beauty and the Beast Film Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Television Animation Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Films Category:Aardman Films Category:Aardman Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Marvel Studios Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Orion Pictures Corporation Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Direct-To-Video Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Direct-To-Video Characters Category:Movie Spoof